Deidara! devolva meus braços!
by Heike Matsuda
Summary: o título já diz tudo... oneshot
1. dannna! eu quero um abraço!

Oneshot sem sentido

**Oneshot sem sentido ... só por que deu vontade**

**Disclaimer: Até parece que se naruto me pertencesse eu estava escrevendo isto aqui¬ ¬**

- _naõ suporto aula de educação física_- pensamento

deidara me faz um favor? - fala do falante

- escola de heike matsuda voa pelos ares- acontecimento ou ação

H/M art is a bang! - heike se metendo onde não deve

///////////////////////////////////////////// - mudança de lugar

1, 2 3 e já!!!!!!!!!

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

No covil da Akatsuki, Sasori e Itachi morgando numa mesa. O itachi está lendo e o Sasori está quase dormindo em cima da mesa. Deidara está em outro cômodo resmungando...

**Deidara:** Sasori é mau... não me deixa pintar as unhas dele... ( H/M: por que será que eles pintam as unhas igual uns emos ... sei lá...) queria representar minha arte nelas... ( H/M: ele fez bem em não deixar...)

**Deidara:** ¬ ¬ eu já sei o que fazer!!

**Sasori:** zzzzzzz

**Deidra:** ei danna?

**Sasori:** qui é ...?

**Deidara:** levanta os braços assim!

**Sasori:** por que??

**Deidara:** eu quero um abraço!!! n.(/

**Sasori:** _abraço?_ ta – levanta os braços – assim?

**Itachi:** ?

**Deidara:** -arranca os braços do Sasori - ( H/M : tipo, se ele é uma marionete, então os braços saem NE??)

**Itachi:** O/.\O

**Sasori:** Deidara!!òó

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Yooooooo minnnaa!! Esta idéia não é minha tirei de uma história em quadrinhos...**

**O link dela esta no meu profile... era para ser oneshot se quiserem eu continuo**

**REVIEWS??**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aproveitando este espaço para explicar-me quanto ao meu atrazo...**

**Mas a 'casa de shows tohomora' é o seguinte: eu estou fazendo-a em parceria com minha Irma caçula, a tsubasa tohomora. E ela ficou reponsável pelo capítulo seguinte. Entretanto ela não escreveu uma linha para a casa de shows! Uma linha, e fez outras fics só dela!!!! Então podem ir no perfil de 'shibahime uchiha', mandem mensagens para aquela baka e taquem pedra nas fic dela! – enfezada- portanto, o cap da 'casa de shows tohomora' só sai quando minha inspiração voltar ou a garota crie juízo- ela que vai ter que criar, por que aqui em casa tem cinco cachorros e não sei o que juízo come-**

**Bom vamos À fic^^**

Deidara: - correndo- pela akatsuki com os braços do sasori

Sasori: - correndo atrás do deidara sem os braços (h/m: bom, a manga da capa é compridona, então devia ser muito cômico ele correndo sem os braços XD)

Itachi, depois de parcialmente recuperado do choque vai ate a sala principal da akatsuki. Lá, hidan rezava, zetsu conversava com a planta no centro da mesa, konan estava sentada no colo de pain, kisame batia papo com o peixe no aquário, tobi brincava de hotwells, kakuzu contava dinheiro (para variar ¬ ¬)

Itachi: - vai até o chefe- /.\

Pain: que é itachi? Ò:ó

Itachi: - gesticula- /.\

Pain: hein???? Ò:ó

Tobi: tobi traduz pain-sama!! Tobi fez um curso por pombo correio de línguas de libras!

Itachi: /.\- gesticula-

Tobi: uhh, o pequeno Billy caiu dentro de um poço! \o/

Itachi: O_______________o

Neste momento passa correndo o deidara com os braços de sasori e o sasori vem logo atrás dele, correndo igual um louco!

Itachi: - ponta- ò.ó

Pain: ok... O______________o

Konan: -sai de cena-

pain: parece que o sasori esta com problemas com o deidara de novo ( h/m para variar só mais um pouquinho ¬ ¬ ) vamos nos dividir e tentar pará-lo pela akatsuki!

Todos (menos itachi): sim –sem ânimo-

Itachi: /.\

No jardim...

Hidan kakuzu e zetsu planejam parar o deidara:

Hidan: eu faço ele tropeçar com foice ele rola e cai no zetsu que vai etsra enterrado no chão. Aí o kakusu da uma chave de braço nele para ele não se mecher. Depis a gente fica de herói.

La vem o deidara:

Deidara – que é anso mais enm tanto – quando vê a foice no chão pula por cima dela, pisa em cima da cabeça do zetrsu e passa por cima – literalmente- do kakuzu. Depois vira para trás e da a língua ( h/m que meigo)

O mesmo se repete quando o sasori vem correndo atrás dele.

Kisame estava dentro da piscina dando uma de tututubarão, e ia se prepara para o bote no deidara, quando este contorna piscina ( h/m que planos mais engenhosos)

Deidara continua correndo e ia em direção ao seu quarto, ai konan aparece, faz car de mão muito brava com menino que fez arte e deidara para:

Konan: ò.ó

Deidara:o_o

Konan:ò.ó

Deidara: O___________________O

Konan: me dá.

Deidara: entrega os braços para konan, faz reverencia de 'sinto muito' para o sasori e sai correndo e entra no quarto

Sasori: valeu... pode ma ajudar a colocar?

Konan: u.u

o//o/o/o/o////o/o//o///o/o////o///o//o///o//o//o//o/o

dias depois:

/todos na cozinha comendo café da manha

Deidara: o__________O

Sasori: - coloca copo em frente ao deidara- bebe- faz cafuné na cebeleira loira do menino

Deidara: que booom! Saosri danna me perdoou!\o/

Sasori: é u.u – abre livro e começa ler-

Deidara: -bebe um gole- que livro é este danna?

Sasori: 99 venenos não identificáveis. Engole tudinho viu n.n

o/o/o/o/o/o/o////////////o/oo//o///////////o/o/o////////////o/o/ooooooooo

**explicações eu dou mais tarde....**

**minha primeira longfic concluída!**

**Tenho que terminar as outras, eu sei...**

**Reviews??????**


End file.
